Life of the Great Pharaoh
by Yami-Yugi3
Summary: Fallow the story of Pharaoh Rames and his greatest discovery of all time...The Shadow Realm!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: All Yu-Gi-Oh characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi. Any make up characters belong to me.

AN: This is the first fic in my three fic Trilogy called: **The Yami Trilogy**.

Summery: Fallow the story of Pharaoh Rames and his greatest discovery of all time...The Shadow Realm!

Life of the Great Pharaoh  
By Yami-Yugi

Prologue

One of the high priests of Egypt, with Pharaoh Seti and his queen, walked into a room hidden deep within the temple of Ra. The high priest held a bundle in his arms. "So, this is the young prince you speck of?" the high priestess of the temple asks as she came up to the high priest with the bundle in his arms.

"Yes High Priestess." the priest said with a bow.

"Let me see him." The priest handed the bundle in the her arms. "Now to speck to Ra of the child's future." Once the baby was in her hands she turn and started to walk with the Seti and his queen fallowing. They came deeper in the room where the statue of Ra was. She place the babe on an alter and started to prey. "Oh great Ra," she spoke softly "Show us the child's future and power...?" Suddenly her eyes widen.

"What do you see?" Seti asked.

"I see a great and powerful ka within the prince. And the prince becoming one of the greatest pharaohs of all time." she spoke.

"Really?" said Seti, then he smiled "My Rames, the Great Pharaoh."


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All Yu-Gi-Oh characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi. Any make up characters belong to me.

AN: This is the first fic in my three fic Trilogy called: **The Yami Trilogy**.

Summery: Fallow the story of Pharaoh Rames and his greatest discovery of all time...The Shadow Realm!

Life of the Great Pharaoh  
By Yami-Yugi

Chapter 1

Eleven years later, the young Rames the II, named after his grandfather; grew into a hansom young boy. Pharaoh Seti started to mode his young son to get ready to take over as Pharaoh. "Okay my son," he said as he gently held his son's arms as his young son held a bow and arrow in his hands "Just like this. That's right."

"I think I got it father." the young Rames said. Seti smiled as he backs off from his young son. The young prince held the bowstring tight, not moving a bit as crimson eyes focus on the target in front of him.

"You may fire when ready, Prince Rames." said of the guards that stood near by. Rames nodded slowly, then relised the arrow, letting fly. It soon hit the target dead center.

Seti smiled happily. "Nice shot, my son." he said "Not to bad on your frist try." Rames turn and smiled happily at his father.

"Can we do it again, father?" Rames asked, his crimson eyes sparkling happily, and excitedly.

Seti nodded. "Of course my son." he said with a smile as he turn to the guard "Ready the target again, General Hondo, my son would like to try again."

The guard, bowed. "Of course, my pharaoh." he said and went to remove the arrow. Once the arrow was removed, Rames got another shot ready. Soon he let his second arrow fly, and once again this new arrow hit the target dead center again.

"You're a natural at this, Prince Rames." said another guard.

Rames smiled happily again. "It's because of his Ka," a familiar voice spoke. The group turns and saw the high priestess of the Ra temple coming up to them with a kind smile.

"Ah, Miss Meskhenet, is it time to measure my Ka?" Rames asked happily, as he gently placed his bow with the others near by.

The high priestess nodded. "Yes, Prince Rames." she said gently to him. Rames smiled happily and went to her side. "Come with me, my prince." she said and started to lead the young Rames away.

Seti and his men watched this. "My Pharaoh, how powerful is the young prince Ka? Have you ever seen it?" General Hondo asked.

Seti shock his head. "I'm not allow to watch Priestess Meskhenet measure my son's Ka. But what I have heard it is quite big and powerful. One Ka fit for a Pharaoh to take care of his land..." he said.

- - -

As Rames and Meskhenet headed to the Ra temple; "Brother! Miss Meskhenet! Let me come with you!"

Rames and Meskhenet stop to the young voice as Rames' younger brother, Moses, ran up to to them. "Prince Moses, you know you are not allow to come." said Meskhenet serenely "It must be me and your brother or his Ka will not come out. It must come out so I can measure it properly."

"But I wanna see it." Moses said, pouting "Are you SURE I can't come to watch? I won't scare it off."

"It's not that, brother," said Rames "We are just afraid my Ka might hurt you. The last time it was measure it's power destroyed a near by tree. We just don't want others to get hurt by it." Moses pouted again. Rames sighed as he came over the knelt to his younger brother's height. "How about I promise we will play some of those games you like when me and Miss Meskhenet are done, okay brother?"

"Okay..." Moses said with a sigh "Rember you promised." Rames smiled, nodding as he turn and started to fallow Meskhenet.

- - -

In a clearing in the Ra temple, Rames and Meskhenet stood across from each other. "Okay Prince Rames, summon your Ka. It's time for it's measurement." Meskhenet said.

Rames nodded. "Okay Miss Meskhenet." He closed his crimson eyes, his body started to glow in a golden light. "Exxod, Master of the Guard! You Ba summons you!" Suddenly a giant golden monster soon appeared from out form the golden energy flowing around Rames' body. It looked like the Ka was quite powerful, and very big.

Meskhenet nears the Ka, chanting something. "Yes..." she findaly said, "You Ka is indeed getting stronger, just like you, Prince Rames." The crimson eyed prince smiled happily. "Okay your highness, you can resumon him." The Ka disappeared back into the prince's body.

"Are we done now, Miss Meskhenet?" Rames asked.

Meskhenet nodded. "Yes. You my go and play with your brother now." she said. Rames smiled and ran off to fine Moses.

- - -

While Rames and Moses played, Rames stopped when some of females of the palace came by. They were mostly his father's many wife, dauthers, and concubines; among them was Rames' mother. But Rames was stareing at one of the young girls among them. "Brother, what are you looking at?" Moses asked confused "It's your turn." Rames didn't say anything as he stared at the young girl in the group. "Brother, you do know you are stareing at our little sister, Nefertari right?" Rames again didn't say anything but still stare.

"Brother..." Rames finaly "When did our sister get so beautiful...?"

Moses rolled his eyes. "What ever."

- - -

After going to many wars with his father when he was young, Rames showed he was a great fighter, even at a young age. He became so good that he quickly became captian of his father's army. It wasn't until when Rames was a teenager when his father gave him the title Prince Regent. A tittle that made Rames co-ruler of Egypt when his father was suerly getting to old to lead Egypt by himself. Even though he became Prince Regent, he still hanged out with his brother Moses, and aslo spent much time with their sisiter Nefertari, in which Rames had fallen in love with her. In the Pharaoh's court this was normal. Even Rames mother, Queen Tuy, was his father's half sister, so there was no trouble of Rames falling in love with Nefertari. When he was of age, he married her.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All Yu-Gi-Oh characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi. Any make up characters belong to me.

AN: This is the first fic in my three fic Trilogy called: **The Yami Trilogy**.

Summery: Fallow the story of Pharaoh Rames and his greatest discovery of all time...The Shadow Realm!

Life of the Great Pharaoh  
By Yami-Yugi

Chapter 2

Many years later, Rames soon became twenty years old, yet his father was still pharaoh. Rames had quickly become a lover of building things. He had ideas to help his father's kingdom to be even more great. While he was working on a moment to his father he had designed, he heard shouting. As he turns he was horrified to see his young brother killing another Egyptian. "Moses!" Moses looked shared and ran off. "Moses!" Rames shouted, getting into his chariot and chasing after him. He finally cut him off towards the end of the city. "Moses!"

"Leave me alone!" Moses shouted and started to pass him.

"No wait!"

"You saw what happened, I just killed a man!"

"We can take are of that." Rames said, getting off his chariot and fallowing him "I can make it so it never happen."

"Nothing you will say will change what I have done, brother." said Moses.

"I am Egypt, the morning and evening star." Rames started "What I say it will be written, and I say you are innocent."

"What you say dose not matter!" Moses said "You don't understand. I can't stay here any longer."

"Moses!"

"No! All that I known to be true is a lie!"

"What are you saying?" Rames asked confused.

"Go ask the man I use to call 'Father'."

"Moses, please..." Rames started, still very confused.

"Good-by Brother." With that Rames watched Moses left the city gates, into the desert.

- - -

Of coarse Seti never knew, but Tuy did, and told Rames everything. "Wait, you mean to tell me my brother, I knew my whole life, is one of those Hebrew salves?" Rames asked very confused.

His mother nodded. "Sadly yes." she said "I found him in a basket as a baby by the river and raise him as my son, your younger brother."

- - -

Even after the explanation from his mother, Rames was still confused. So he decided to clear his head so he went out raiding on his chariot along the Nile. While riding something was calling out to his Ka. Rames stopped at a small mountain near the river. "Exxod, why did the force called you here?" he asked himself mostly then his Ka within. He slowly got out of his chariot and headed closer to the mountain. The strange force calls Rames towards a gap in the mountain. "What in Ra is that?" He slowly made his way into the crack and the crack made a path heading deep within the mountain. Once he was near the end he gasped. The within the mountain was hallow expect this black and purple cloud. Rames stared at aw at the odd spear. "What in Ra...?" As he started to reach out and touch it, a force called out to him to pull his hand back. "Exxod, what's wrong? First you wanted to go in here and now..." Suddenly the spear started to spark with lighting, and one hit Rames hard. "AHHHHHHH!!!" Suddenly his world went blank.

- - -

When Rames came too he was back in his room back in the palace. Nefertari was looking down at him very worried. "Oh my beloved husband, you are awake!" she said hugging happily.

"W-What happened?" Rames asked as he slowly got up from his bed.

"I would like to know the same thing." Nefertari said "One of the guards found you passed out near the Nile."

"I see." Rames as he walked towards the balcony of his room. He looked out over the city. Crimson eyes narrowed at the Hebrews toying away deeper in the new city.

"Husband?" Nefertari asked concerned as she came up to him and place her hand on his shoulder.

"It's nothing." Rames said.

- - -

Years past and Rames begin to change. His kind personally slowly became one of hatred, especially to the Hebrews. When Seti died, Rames not only became Pharaoh, he begins a great building project, something a Pharaoh shouldn't do just days after the previous Pharaoh's death. The labors he use was the Hebrews, pushing them to their limits. One night, Nefertari snuck out of their bed chamber while Rames as still fast asleep. She quietly left the palace and headed to the Ra Temple. Once there she went to Meskhenet's bed chamber and quietly knocked on it. Meskhenet soon opens the door, "Why your highness, what's wrong?" she asked concerned "Why are you up at this hour of the night? Dose the pharaoh knows you are here?"

"No Miss Meskhenet, and it's about Rames is why I'm here." Nefertari spoke worriedly "My I speck with you?"

Meskhenet nods. "Come on in." she said.

- - -

"That is a problem." Meskhenet said after Nefertari told her what was going on "I had feared the worst."

"Then you know what is wrong with Rames?" Nefertari asked.

Meskhenet nods slowly. "Yes." She spoke "And sadly it's not good."

"Then what is it?"

"Rames' Ka had been tainted by an evil source. By Apophis himself to cause chaos and destruction."

"Oh my…"

"It's called the Shadow Realm. It can change the personally of ones Ka from a pure Ka to a one of darkness. That what had happen to Rames' Ka. Exxod is not the Ka it use to be. It became something else."

"Is there anyway to get the Rames I know back?"

"There is a way but it calls for an outside religion of one God to purified Rames, to get him back to the kind one we all once knew."

"Oh. Where do I found this one religion?"

"The gods said you are not the one to save Rames. But someone else that is close to him will."

"So who will it be?"

"I believe it's going to be Moses. He will return back here to set things right."


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: All Yu-Gi-Oh characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi. Any make up characters belong to me.

AN: This is the first fic in my three fic Trilogy called: **The Yami Trilogy**.

Summery: Fallow the story of Pharaoh Rames and his greatest discovery of all time...The Shadow Realm!

Life of the Great Pharaoh  
By Yami-Yugi

Chapter 3

Many years later, Rames' first born son had just turned ten when a surprised entered the throne room in a middle of the celebration. Rames was a bit shock to see a familiar face of the two new comers. He slowly stood up from his throne and came over to man standing a few feet in front of him. "Moses? Is that really you?" he asked when he came near. He smiled and gave the man a hug. "Moses!" he said happily.

"Rames!" the man said, a bit surprised. The two started to happily to talk. "Look at you." The older Moses started "Pharaoh…"

"Well what about you? What are you dress in?" Rames started inspecting the odd cloths his young 'brother' was dress in.

Moses laughs and hugged him. "It's so good to see you."

"Excuse me, your highness." One of the high priests interrupted "We hate to inform you that he committed a serious crime against the gods. And the punishment is death…"

Rames stop him. "Be still, Pharaoh specks." He started "As Pharaoh, the morning and evening star… What I say shall be written. I pardon all crimes against him. And let it be known that he is my brother, Moses the Prince of Egypt!"

Moses sighs. "Rames in my heart you are my brother…" he started "But things cannot be as they were…"

"I don't see no reason why not?"

"You know I am a Hebrew…" Moses started "And the god of the Hebrews came to me."

Rames looked a bit confused. "What?"

"He commands you let his people go."

"Commands?"

Moses slowly raised the staff he held in the air. "Behold the power of god." He drops it and then suddenly it turned into a deadly cobra. Rames seemed unfazed by it.

"Hmmm well it's kind of impressive, but I seen it done tons of times by the High Priests." He said as he turns to them "Why don't they show it to you?" The priests, with some smoke and stuff turn two sticks into cobras again. It didn't even fazed Rames that Moses' cobra ate the other two. Once Moses' staff turned back to a staff, Rames just smiled and motions his head to the inner part of the throne room. Once the door closed and the two of them were alone, Rames laughed a bit. "Alright, brother." He started "I know you, what's this really about?"

Moses looked out the window at the Hebrews toying away at one of Rames building projects. "Rames," he started "look, tell me what you see."

Rames came over and smiled. "A Greater Egypt then that of my father." He spoke happily as he took off his head dress and sat on the lone throne that was there.

"That's not what I see."

"Moses, I cannot change what you see. I have to maintain the ancient traditions. I bare the weight of my father's crown."

"Do you still not understand what Seti was?"

"He was… A great leader…"

"His hands bore the blood of thousands of children…"

"Slaves."

"My people. And I can no longer hide in the desert while they suffer…" Moses paused a bit "At your hands…"

Rames looked flabbergast. "So…." He started "You had returned… Only to free them."

Moses looked down on the floor as the removed the Egyptian Ring Rames had given him long ago. He places it on one of the armrests. "I'm sorry…"

Rames picked it up sadly. "Yes…" he started "I had hoped…" Then suddenly Moses was shock when he saw Rames personality changed. One of great evil and madness as Rames put back on his head dress. "I do not know this god." He said as he stood up and headed back to the main room of the throne room. Moses started to fallow him. "Neither will I let your people go." He spoke more.

"Rames please listen…"

Rames stopped at the door, something of what his father once said to him long ago when he was a boy ran through his mind. "I will not be the weak link!" he shouted at Moses "Tell your people for as of today, their work load has been doubled, thanks to your god… Or is it thanks to you?"

- - -

A bit later, when Rames was out on the river he heard a voice. "Rames!" Rames looked towards the bank or the river and saw Moses. "Let my people go!"

Rames started to laugh again. "Still going on with that?!" He looked towards his servants. "Carry on."

"You cannot keep ignoring us!"

"Enough, I don't want to hear any more of this Hebrew nonsense. Bring him to me." Two of his guards jumped into the river. Suddenly Moses raised his staff and when he struck it in the river, the Nile started to turn red.

"Father…?" his son started to say.

"Blood!" shouted his guards as they raced back to the boat.

"Explain!" Rames commanded to his priests.

"Rest a sure, your highness!" The priests took a bowl of water and magically change it red like the river.

Rames laughed again. "Abandon this mission, Moses. I'd played with you long enough. This is finished!"

- - -

One night, during the plagues, Moses and the Hebrews where visited by two Egyptians. Moses looked shocked when he recognized the two women. "Meskhenet? Nefertari? What are you two doing here?" he asked them.

"We came, because we were waiting for your return." said Nefertari.

"Like I told Rames…" Moses started.

"No," said Meskhenet "That is not the reason why we are here."

"Then what is?"

"You were not only sent here to free your people Moses," the high priestess spoke "But you were also sent here to free Rames."

Moses looked confused and a bit surprised. "Free Rames?" he started "I don't understand."

"After you left, Rames was still was not over the fact that you left." Nefertari started "He went for a ride and was found hours later knocked out near the Nile."

"Rames Ka, Exxod, had been tainted by something dark and evil. Changing Rames into the man you see now." said Meskhenet.

"What is it do you want me to do?" Moses asked.

"You god must have a plan to free Rames." said Nefertari "Something to change him back to the loving Rames we know and loved."

"I don't know…" Moses started.

"Give it time." Said Meskhenet "We must go my queen, or your husband might know something is amassed." With that the two woman leave.

- - -

During the pelage of endless darkness, Moses returned to the palace. "Rames?!"

"Oh it's you…" he heard Rames spoke "I know what you are going to say…. 'Let my people go'." He found Rames in his favorite spot, in the lap of a tall stature of Ra.

"Rames…" Moses started.

"Quiet! Just leave me!"

"I hoped I find you here."

"Get out!"

"Rames, we must bring this to an end." Rames didn't say anything but sat here. "Rames please, talk to me. We can always talk here." There was nothing from the great pharaoh. Moses sighed. "This place…so many memories…" he started "I remember one time you switch the heads of the gods in the temple of Ra. Meskhenet was quite upset."

Rames looked down at him. "If I recall correctly, you were right there switching heads right along with me." He spoke.

"No, it was you. I didn't do that."

"Oh yes you did." Rames said as he jumped down from the statue "You put the hippo on the crocodile and the crocodile on…"

"On the falcon…"

"Yes. Meskhenet and the other Ra priests thought it was something horrible and fasted for two mouths! Father was furious! You were always getting me into trouble!" Rames turn and started to walk away until he stopped. "But then…" he started "You were always the one to get me out of trouble…" He slowly places his hand on Moses' shoulder. "Why can't things be the way before?"

"Father…" Moses and Rames turn to see Rames young son standing behind them, a bit scared "It's so dark…" Rames came over to comfort him. "I'm frightened." His son then looked towards Moses with this hated look. "Why is he here? Isn't that the man who did all this?!"

"Yes…" Rames started "But one must wonder, why?"

"Because no kingdom should be made on the back of slaves." Moses started, as he soon became serious "Rames, your stubbornness is bringing this to Egypt, and what Meskhenet and Nefertari had told me of what happen when I left…."

Rames turn and looked a bit furious and shock. "My wife and Meskhenet came to you?!"

"Yes. But this will all end if you let the Hebrews go."

Rames got even madder. "I will NOT be dictated to! Nor will I be threaten!" he started "I am the morning and evening star! I am Pharaoh!"

"Some thing else is coming." Moses started "Something much worse. Please let go this obscurity that has taken over you precious Ka or you'll lose EVERYTHING you hold dear. Think of your son."

"I do." Rames said with a sear "You Hebrews are nothing but trouble. I should finish what my father had started… He had the right idea to deal with your people…"

"Rames…"

"And I think it's time I finished the job!"

"Rames!"

"And there will be a great cry over Egypt, such there ever been nor ever will be again!"

"Rames you bring this apron yourself…"


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: All Yu-Gi-Oh characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi. Any make up characters belong to me.

AN: This is the first fic in my three fic Trilogy called: **The Yami Trilogy**.

Summery: Fallow the story of Pharaoh Rames and his greatest discovery of all time...The Shadow Realm!

Life of the Great Pharaoh  
By Yami-Yugi

Chapter 4

Later that night, something happen when cries of Egyptian ran through the kingdom as every first born child mysteriously died. And sadly Rames' son wasn't as lucky as well. Moses came back to the palace just as Rames started to place his dead son on an alter in front of the gods. He was quite upset even when he saw Moses there. "You…and your people…" he started slowly "Have my permission to go…" Moses slowly places a hand on his shoulder, but Rames shoved it away. "Leave me!" As Moses left, Rames had started to morn the death of his son, but… The darkness that was inside of his Ka didn't leave. It tugged harder, and this got Rames to think. He now decided he just didn't want the Hebrews to leave. A couple of hours latter he called on almost every solder of his army and started to race after Moses and the Hebrews.

- - -

Rames caught up with Moses when the last of the Hebrew were half-way through the Red Sea. Rames growled. "After them!" he shouted to his soldiers "Don't let them escape!"

"Yes Sire!" came several shouts. Rames and his soldiers raced after them. As they reached the middle of the Red Sea the walls of water started to flood the passage.

Rames' crimson eyes widen in shock. "Retreat!" he shouted as he started to turn his chariot around and tried to race it back towards the shore. But it was too late, the wall of water crashed down on the army, and Ramses. But miraculously a one huge wave washed Rames onto sore. He slowly cough up sea water as he slowly sat up on his knees. But there was one more thing the Hebrew's god had plan. There was this huge lighting struck near Rames and this huge stone tablet raised out of the earth in front of him. The Pharaoh's eyes widened. Then there was a pulling tugging feeling on Rames' body. He held his sides. He started screaming as this light started to pull out form his body and hit the stone tablet. He looked up at the stone tablet in agony. He became shock as something was slowly started to appear on the stone. Exodia Necroses appeared on the tablet. "...What in Ra..." Rames started "...That can't be my Ka...My Exxod..."

"Now do you see your error?" He heard. He looked around but couldn't see anyone.

Rames started to cry. "What have I done...?" he whispered softly. He looked over the Red Sea at his brother, Moses, longingly. He slowly stood up. "MOSES!" he shouted as loud as he can "MOSES COME BACK! I'M SORRY!" On the other side of the sea Moses looked back with tears in his eyes.

- - -

Soon many years past, Rames had returned back to the loving and caring man he use to be. But sadly he never saw Moses or the Hebrews ever again. Still he would go to the Red Sea and wait for an hour; however, he never got the chance to apologies to his brother. Many other years past, Rames had many children and Egypt was great as it ever was. The life had left his eyes because he had chased his brother away. As more years past, Rames saw his children grow and many die. Many a time he wondered if his brother was still alive. He would also continue to build things. He's most favorite was the temple at Abu Simbel he built it mostly to dedicate his first wife, Nefertari, who had long since died. Finally at the age ninety, he was finally allowed by the gods to rest. Just before he went on to the afterlife he wondered if he would get the chance to apologize to his brother.

The End


End file.
